


Excerpts from Hilfy Chanur’s Thesis Notes on Stsho Behavior

by JimboPalmer



Category: Chanur Series - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Gen, Stsho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimboPalmer/pseuds/JimboPalmer
Summary: Hilfy Chanur tries to craft a thesis based on her experience with the Stsho.  It is not a happy document.





	Excerpts from Hilfy Chanur’s Thesis Notes on Stsho Behavior

Other members of the Compact often wonder how the passive Stsho remain dominant in the economic structure of the Compact…

As a herd species, the ability to think like the other members of the herd makes migration possible, both on the plains and in the air...

…Based on extended social exposure to our Hani crew, our (unnamed here) Stsho passengers became positively aggressive, when compared to Stsho among other Stsho, even after they were returned to Stsho society…

One wonders if the gtsta Holiness is a common effect of exposure to Kif…

Proposed Conclusions from traveling with Stsho:

Conclusion 1: We believe that Stsho are genetically programmed to mirror the races they come in contact with. This explains the reason the Stationmasters phase so often, also why they let no other races inside Stsho territory.

Conclusion 2: Xenophobia among the Stsho can be explained by the self aware fact that they will almost inevitably become more like an unknown personality of a race they may not be able to think like. Stsho fear the Knnn in part because they can’t emulate Knnn social or psychological patterns and remain Stsho.

Conclusion3: Stsho fear to travel on Kif ships, not because they fear the dark of the physical conditions, (although those are not soothing to Stsho) but because the experience of becoming like a Kif’s psychology is possible, yet fatal! The Stsho will phase with enough Kif contact, even Hani transport is a strain on their identity. It is very hard for the Stsho to act like a predator.


End file.
